Hey! Hey! Mr Officer!
by OblivionIsGone
Summary: Three years of being known as the generation of merciless bastards, the most notorious criminals of Japan are out to ruin other's lives, along with the involvement of two forces in attempt to stop them and another drug syndicate hoping to get a piece of Akashi's mind. AU;Prisoner!GoM
1. Ticking Bombs

**Hey!Hey! Mr. Officer!**

 **Summary: The most notorious criminals of Japan are out to ruin others lives.**

~*o0o*~

Tokyo, 10:08 pm

"Aomine Daiki," says Kagami Taiga, "Tokyo's one of the most notorious criminals."

Kasamatsu nears himself beside the red head. He peeks over prudently from behind the broad shoulders of the man; collects much from looking inquisitively, scrolls down his eyes to see arson, attempted murder, drugs, and kidnapping.

"Ha, good luck with that, rookie." Kagami silently winces from the smacking of the clipboard on his chest. He chastises Kasamatsu with a glare then moves forward typing blusteringly in admittable defiance. Frankly enough he gets too unfortunate enough to see fulsome of paperwork laid upon his desks.

It gets much more painful when Kagami profanely subjects to criticize his own sensibilities. Paperwork persistently present albeit his own limited time running low and undeniable ridiculed taunting of his colleagues.

He hated being the bondman of the station, but knows too well rookies aren't given much credits for their own proficient liabilities. It seems unfair enough they aren't considered anything but coffee givers for the higher-ranks. What more Kagami does not accept was their underestimation of his ability to attend any crucial situation.

"Bastard." he curses himself, he sure does know this case would lead him to his own possible demise, though there is a high probability of being promoted to the top, even higher than those assholes.

The files discern too many records, Kagami notices. He opens to the next pages and sees rabid criminal notices;

 _Arson for 5 buildings set on fire, 5 kidnapped victims, 16 attempted murder, and 31 sexual harassment complaints, relatively connected to the highest drug dealing syndicate._

He gets the nerve-wrecking tension when he looked into each of them, feels his instinct running in an instance when a bomb clusters the sedimentary walls of the office. He felt afflicted by some sort of a metal piece falling on his head; Kagami becomes unintentionally unaware that he ramshackled on the tiled floor.

"...gami..Kagami!"

Kagami hears that piercing sound; he looks around the area to see how much damage castrated their area. His colleagues were already evacuating the area when he tries to comprehend what was inflicting this situation. The latter doesn't have much to look around once Kasamatsu drags him out with a bleeding head.

After, he blacks out when they leave the area, taking a glimpse of the burning station and the prisoners at their best condition to escape.

Akita 10:10 pm

 _2 minutes._

He looks on his wrist watch, curses nonchalantly and rummages thoroughly on the drawers of the suburban garret. The rooftop had cobwebs on the corners, some old abandoned toys and antique-like possessions.

"Hey."

The voice alarms him, his wristwatch gleaming in the obscured room he was in.

"You've found it?" hoarse breath hitched on the other line, "It's been 2 minutes, better ransack the garret before implanting the bomb, got it?"

"I know," Midorima grumbles irritatingly, meticulously taking off the white cloths cowering over the fended materials. He knows too damn well how much predominant it was taken care of by the recent owner. 'Too bad' he thinks to himself, he gets to work; throws the plastic miniatures out of the way to find a chest dusted with small particles of dirt.

"Three minutes left," the lazy voice hangs low and he awares him maddeningly. Apparently, Midorima grows infuriated by the besieging obstinacy.

Once Midorima feels his queerly instinct bedecked by the last row of the cabinets, he stops abruptly. Gloved arms ready to work; unfolds them to touch the opening of the chest. Midorima glances on his back to take the white handkerchief, purging the chest back to what may have been its natural state if not abandoned.

Astoundingly unexpected of the beautified chest, the latter sees the meretricious carvings implanted on its borders. It vaguely concerns him how much the chest must've cost, what more would've beent he reason for its abandonment on an old garret invaded by pests.

"Bingo," he softly prides himself, "Alright, Murasakibara, give me the code." Midorima traces his fingers on the hard metallic bumps. It gets visibly engraved in numbers; that he plays with and rolled each one by one.

"Don't play it," he hears the audible sneer that indignantly remarks him, "I'm receiving possible combinations of these numbers, but we don't have enough time to do them all."

Midorima clicked his tongue, "Do something, aren't you suppose to be able to find the accurate one before I even find the chest?"

The other line responds with a hum, Murasakibara seemingly gets culpably blamed for the misconception of their teamwork. Though the man does try himself to access the password by trying to disembody the codes, he gets too much drifted in thoughts.

Midorima gets to hear Abbreviated t soft-balanced volume of his typing to an augmented melody. He perks up his ears to enviable hope of fortune.

"Any luck?" Midorima interrupts, hearing the typing increase anew.

"Not much, I think I may be able to combine the pass codes together, how many characters are there Mido-chin?"

The latter counts by four, "Four numbers and we get the pendant," he holds to the chest in empathy, the wrist watch reads to 10:12 pm, "We only have a minute, hurry up,"

"Got it." Murasakibara responds after ,"0901"

Midorima gets to work in advance, rolls each slots in satisfaction. The chests clicks and opens up for Midorima to find the pendant safely tucked in. It was adorned with silver chains and possibly a 4 carat gold melted to fit right in the pentagon frame. The accessorized pendant comes in touch with a profligate lettering carved inside the gold itself; written vaguely in Latin.

Midorima disregards the thought, but does note himself to ask Akashi about it.

"Found it, I'm implanting the bomb now," he gives notice and settles the bomb on the wall, tapes it in assurance before he jumped off the window, the latter successfully lands on the back seat of the van in good shape, "The bomb's set on 30 seconds, move!"

"Roger that," Murasakibara says.

Kyoto 10:15 pm

Closing off the spaces in the road with apathy, Kise dwells in the surfing crowd. The exasperated attendance of his determination comes uneasily rapid. He gets to see the burning lights of Tokyo's forevermore present highest buildings towering above the besetting small people.

"Kuroko-cchi, I'm already at the intersection," the blonde voices out the initiation of the plan on the gleaming light of his wrist watch. His eyes pleaded empathetically in advance once the traffic lights turn red.

"Ah I see, the given time limit is at 10 seconds, be sure to exact the implantation of the bomb. I'm covering up for any traces of CCTV's, how many are there Kise-kun?" It vibrates on his hand once the other line responds in a moment.

Kise does it implicitly, gathering up as much of visible cam recorders in his plain sight, "About 6 of them, you sure you can handle that?"

He hears the teal head in anticipation, knows too well the audible breaking of his knuckles and neck was a symbolism of enlightenment, "I handle my proficiency very well Kise-kun."

Kise gathers the blustering passersby around the sidewalk, counts the number of population nearing the pedestrian lane, "I'm about to cross, are we set?" He walks within the people and abstains himself from dashing any further. Exacting his position at the center of the road.

"Yes," Kuroko nears his eyes on the screen and spots the blonde mop of hair on the busy crowd, "You have 10 seconds, and the CCTV's are disconnected successfully. It seems like the crowd doesn't give much attention, you have –we have a higher successful rate of implantation. Rest assured, make sure to make it in time."

"Got it." Frankly enough the bomb gets tossed just under the shoes of the passersby in a hurry, no one seems to wander too much what was under them. It sets on 10 seconds; Kise wears his mask quickly enough for someone not to notice.

The blonde runs toward the inept corner; pushing harshly with the force of his shoulders in attempt to shove the people for him to make it on time. The bomb ticks off deliberately as a reminder for Kise, he nears the watch to his mouth and talks stuporly, "The bomb's activated."

The bomb does blow off, disseminating a lot of property and injuring the unlucky crowd crossing by, Kise ramshackled himself from the area then stands up ever so casually. He brushes of much dusted particles before walking contently in satisfaction.

"Good job, Kise-kun." The car opens for Kise; he sits on the chair and takes off his mask. Giving off his smug smirk.

Tokyo 10: 35 pm

In an attempt to comprehend the sudden interference of his daily dull prisoner life, Aomine peeks out the broken corner of his cell.

He sees the prison has evacuated unknowingly to him. What more he finds bedazzling was the absence of his fellow prisoners.

The cemented walls now dusted the area, broken desks and chairs everywhere with the addition of a burn mark on the main entrance. A lot of papers scatters themselves to discontent and much more falling materials finally settled on the floor.

"What the he –!?"

Aomine gets interrupted by the moment he cusses, the blades of the scissors cutting just about the right amount of opening. Tanned hand feels the opening of a straight cut wound and knows too damn well who did it,

"Language, Daiki." the voice comes frighteningly soothing, "You insolent child has given me lot of trouble for one day."

The man comes in casually throwing him clothes. Aomine goes excited when he inspects the given material; he reaches into the pocket to feel the cold metallic wrist watch safely tucked in. In no time the watch was already worn by him, adorned with the flickering lights.

"Ha, who're you to talk?" Aomine remarks smugly, "You're a kid yourself, Akashi."

The red head smirks in advancement of a warm greeting...

"Kyah!"

Which cuts shortly when Aomine reacts in timidness and yelps gibberish of the sudden falling bodies of cement.

"Now don't chicken out Daiki," The red head's vitality depends on the suffering of people.

"Shut you mouth."

"I assume you haven't been laid that long that you're penis turned into a vagina?" Akashi smugly commented, "How much you've been affected by your pusillanimity."

Aomine clicks in thought to contemplate on the insult, unfortunately the only thing he understood was that he was called a 'pussy' for yelping.

Tokyo, Military Agency 10:53 pm

"Four bombs activated near the intersection in Kyoto," Momoi announces in advance, "Exactly 5 minutes after another bombing in Akita."

Hyuga debates to himself whether it should be given notice by the time he guesses it wasn't pure coincidental, "Check the CCTV's for any clue –"

"Cameras 2, 3, 4, and 5 has been disconnected before the bomb's activation sir," Momoi interrupts, "About three people dead and 16 injured at the moment, shall I send a notice to the government?"

"No," Hyuga says, "We do not give this to the president not unless we prove it doesn't threaten his reputation,"

"S-sir, another bombing has occurred in the police district here in Tokyo," Ryo raises his hands and murmurs an apology, "All police forces have evacuated the area, s-sir."

"And what about the prisoners?"

"A-almost all of them have escaped at the moment," the meek voice comes louder and in no time he stops typing, "Aomine Daiki has escaped as well."

The whole agency comes silently astounded for a moment, "Gather all the armed forces in advance," Hyuga initiates the significant back-up, "Momoi, try to search if _he_ was there, I know too damn well how that bastard loves to play."

The pink secretary nods in agreement, though she feels unnerved by the accusation of _his_ well-being in this incident, the more she does look out into the recorded bombing the faster it wrecked her nerves in disdain.

"I-I'm sorry Momoi," Hyuga takes notice of it, "But we know it; if Akashi is involved, all of your friends are too."

"I know." She goes back to typing apathetically, albeit her own mind debatably telling her to stop propagating.

Teiko headquarters 10: 56 pm

"Sir, the armed forces has taken action," Himuro peeks out of his desk for a lookout, "Commencing action affirmed?"

Nijimura growls in contempt, "Denied."

"But sir, the armed forces aren't liable enough for this mission." Hayama besieges astoundingly, looks into the CCTV's and sees not much of a clue at all.

"We take things carefully around here Blondie," Nijimura steps in front of them, "The armed forces aren't liable enough because they take action before mind, we do the opposite –got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Hayama chastises his flippant interruption.

"Reo, collect as much as you can from the CCTV's recording before the bombing of the intersection in Kyoto." He allocates with the tip of his finger, "Nebuya, get your ass off the kitchen and search for any traces of Akashi near the police station."

"And blondie,"

"H-hai!"

Nijimura squints his eyes, "I'm depending on your instincts right now," he gives out 6 folders piled up besettingly, "Try to connect the past encounters of Akashi's accomplices. We know these guys are already in a group –a damned elite group."

"Y-yes sir!" Hayam salutes happily; he seemingly enjoys looking through the pictures of famous people –even if said people have the most nerve-wrecking criminal records.

"Himuro, the bomb implantation of the abandoned house in Akita hasn't resulted to any injuries, find out why, and make sure they're connected to Akashi as well."

"Yes sir," Himuro sighs in advance, turns down the picture frame of his bother and non-biological mother smiling goofily. "Taiga should be fine." He assures himself in attempt to calm down.

Kamizake Sydicate, Tokyo 10:59 pm

"My, my" Imayoshi audibly smirks, smokes of cigarette emitting from his mouth, "Akashi-san has taken action again, I guess we should too."

The glass glints in surprise when Makoto enters the scene uninvited, sneering tauntingly, "Ha, Overdoing what those bastards did? You and I know how highly intelligent Akashi is, even my mind and yours combined doesn't count as a considerable opponent."

"That's why you won't be remembered by him, he's got a lot on his mind to even know your name, fox." Makoto snatches away the cigarette, inhales deeply with satisfaction.

Snaps of sticks are heard around their area, some much of propensely hand-picked cobble stones surrounding the fireplace. And black hue makes it through the noses of Hanamiya once he sits in much proximity with the fireplace.

"That's why," Imayoshi pauses smugly, "We take his underlings, and we have a spot in his head."

"How're you gonna do that?" his voice remains as indignant and taunting, as always.

The moonlight shimmers brightly, which gives it off the dramatic effect of Imayoshi's glasses seeming as if they were gleaming in delight, "My friend, we aren't a syndicate for nothing."

~*o0o*~

 **A/N:** Yeah, I know it's bad, but I have no life so...rate and review if you have time :v


	2. Ticking Bombs II

**Hey!Hey! Mr. Officer!**

 **Summary: The most notorious criminals of Japan are out to ruin each others lives.**

~*o0o*~

 **Tokyo, Akashi Inc. Underground Complex**

He succumbs to the desire of warmth from the demise of the people under his tyranny. Though it gets out of hand that even under Aomine's obstinacy could become much catastrophic.

The time sets –exacted to four hours from now and they have been playing catch in the most astounding way. If more preclusion ever comes to the metaphor that his team was taunting them, then it may be that Akashi was erroneous. In simplicity; he _might_ be wrong –precisely.

"Gentlemen," Akashi sits on the edge of the varnished table, "I am absolutely in fear of an enigma."

Aomine's scoff was almost a disgustingly audible laugh, and much to every one's disapproval for antagonizing someone higher than him wouldn't actually be highly preferred to do. If it weren't for his indefinite patience it might be questionable why Akashi hasn't killed him yet, albeit the fact of having knowledge that the red head was very much chivalrous even for men his age. And no one denies how Akashi keeps them safe with implicit care and worry (possibly love as well).

Akashi hums, "Any violent reactions Daiki?"

The blue head does sit up, and awkwardly clears his throat, "W-well, I've never gotten used to your constant use of deep vocabularies..."

"Really?" The folders slides in front of the others who sat silently in happiness of knowing Aomine would be reprimanded subsequently, "We'll discuss that matter later on Daiki."

Coupled with the blustering murmurs of Aomine, the room gets busy. The echoes of Akashi's voices going around and the screen lighting up; collections of pictures, videos, some words Aomine and Kise weren't able to understand, and much more talking.

"As of now," Akashi takes a glimpse of Midorima, signaling the man to bring up the desired item, "Shintarou and Atsushi has accomplished their allocated missions, Daiki has been bailed out of prison, and implantations of bombs at the intersection of Kyoto are successful –with no left traces."

"And so...?" Midorima raises his green eyebrows, arched up in indignant manner the others find as his iconic feature (But also his most annoying and insulting flaw).

"Exactly that Shintarou, we are missing a very significant variable in our new mission."

"What is our mission, Akashi-kun?"

If not persistent, Kuroko's absence of presence comes besetting. It makes everyone in the room hitch a breath, almost alike to a sense of memory when they had forgotten Kuroko at a nearby mall from their past mission. Everyone lets out a heaved sigh when they finally locate Kuroko sitting just beside the moping giant.

"Our mission," though just a while ago, Akashi was exempted from shock of the latter's sudden appearance, "Is to lend our help to our fellow men from the Michealis Institute nearby Akita, that are –under no circumstances –certified mentally ill patients."

"You mean we're bailing out allies mistaken as crazy people?" Kise asks.

"Yes, any declaration of disapproval, Ryouta?"

"N-nah...But I mean, who are they anyway?" The blonde gets cautious on his own choice of words, albeit the fact that his own intentions to accept a man just his age would become his father figure; he still creates the reciprocation of his fears directed towards the man.

"Good question, and since Atsushi has not been paying attention," Murasakibara sits up idly, "I may as well let him discuss that certain matter with Daiki."

As always, Midorima sees it as something being Akashi; the teacher of the room, with two lazy undignified students being called out in front to take the teacher's place –the latter doesn't manage to stop a sneer.

"I don't have any idea who these guys are," Aomine scrolls down the pictures of men, varying form ages and face features, "...Really, really have no idea who these UGLY guys ar – why do you always pick ugly guys as your under men?"

Kise nods violently, ''Hn, hn, they don't look kind." He takes out a paper pad and bites the tip of his pen that had Midorima rolling his eyes, "No fashion sense, bad taste in colors, and _very_ unpretty."

"Looks like someone who can't be trusted to me." Murasakibara's voice sounded bored –stupor, "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up for supper."

"Yeah...They look like monkeys –Oh! Especially this one!" The last picture ends up with a man about the age of 56 years old, looking smugly and very much dull. Akashi sees the eager look in Daiki's face who points his finger on the screen happily like that of a child.

"Just because they're ugly doesn't mean they're bad," Kuroko butts in, "However, I agree with Murasakibara-kun...They don't look trusted, Akashi-kun."

"It's just a matter of unfortunateness that they have been given those kinds of faces," Aomine remarks.

"There's no such word as 'Unfurtonateness', Aomine." The green head folds his arm in disapproval.

"There's no such word as 'Unfurtonateness', Aomine." The tanned man doesn't fail to comply with his taunting –he mocks the statement with a gurgled voice trying to imitate Midorima's.

"You...!"

"Enough!" the table slams and all noises of murmurs come at end. Akashi stands up in agitation, sighing enviably.

"I'm expecting Tetsuya would ask me the reason for this mission, and I request _everyone_ to listen." Akashi shoots daggering glares at all of them, they obeyed silently, "These allies of ours are needed at the moment." the folders open up, "My father has created this incorporation for the protection of criminals under adversities of imprisonment. And as a man of my words, I advice you ought to give me your power to abstain the officers from abusing anyone under my criminal syndicate."

"So, all these years we've been bailing out some of your friends?" Aomine scans his folders, "Well that's something, right Tetsu?"

"Yes," Kuroko says, "May I ask some questions?"

Akashi peeks on his watch, "5 minutes before dinner, Atsushi wake up –Tetsuya, you may."

"Does this mean we have been helping out other criminals around the world? Then why did Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun took the pendant? And the implantations of bomb? Does the involvement of the others matter much to our mission? And have we –"

"Tetsuya, you are not a blabbering intern desperate for a promotion," Akashi sits, "As for the pendant, it's a stolen item from my father's inventory. The bomb implantations were signals for our allies nearing those areas. Daiki's station was cleared out, almost half of the population escaped, anymore unanswered question?"

Everyone nods in unison.

"Good." Akashi hums, "Dinner's almost ready, prepare for supper."

#

 **Tokyo, Military Agency**

"No traces of clues left behind," Hyuga berates himself unknowingly, "Nothing. No fingertips, no CCTV footages relevant to the bombing, no terrorist attacks reported –Why the fucking hell do we have nothing?"

The unnerving silence echoes loudly in dignified manner. Even Momoi sits with doubt and abruptness. Accurately speaking, she thinks the enigmatic bombing incidents subsequently planted unexpectedly with some schedule time gets perpetual and nevertheless, badly remarkable.

"The intersection at Kyoto killed people, and you tell me there's nothing we know of it?" Almost frightening as it sounds, Hyuga goes into a whole pit with facing troubles. Dreading silence dulling in an instance because they knew very well the commander doesn't feel very well.

"W-we've done our best sir, we might b-be –!" voicing out his thought wasn't a good idea.

"Enough," Hyuga chastises Ryo, "Momoi, you are under my command to investigate this matter. Kiyoshi and I will deal with the escape of others officers on the Tokyo police department."

"But sir, we have not been affirmed to take action." Momoi regrets ever lying to him.

"Nothing matters but that bastard's bombing attacks in Kyoto and Tokyo Department station." Kiyoshi smiles softly, "We have been trying to catch Akashi-san for years and years and we haven't been successful. This may not be how you wish it goes, however, the welfare of the people comes first before your former accomplices, Momoi-san."

It slaps her hard in the face, though she does counter the offensive situation, "Sir, I can assure you that my notice does not come from any of my personal sensibilities, I am just merely stating that we do not have the upper hand. So if you may, do not bring up the topic."

Kiyoshi looks like he was about to say something, but disregards so when Hyuga reprimands him with a glare.

"Momoi's right, we need to take things in plan." Momoi silently cheers, "Ryo, send a notice tot he government for approval of investigation on the largest syndicate here in Japan. We'll wait for any debatable complaints from them later on."

"Y-yes sir."

#

 **Tokyo Hospital**

Jackets drape on his broad shoulders, and the bandage ties tightly on his forearm, where much of wound scrapes and astounding lacerations happen to injure him.

There was a coffee in front of his face, proximately near enough to burn his pointed nose from the burning smoke it emits on the corners of the cup. Kagami Taiga looks up to see his colleague looking sketchy at the unfortunate moment.

"Drink up kid," Kasamatsu invites himself to sit on the edge of the hospital bed, "We'll have to go later on."

Kagami doesn't sip his coffee and looks bedazzled, Kasamatsu sees it.

"What? Just because you're injured doesn't mean you're exempted from police duty."

Admittedly , Kagami thinks he was utterly right. Like always.

"Those guys get too much ego walking around the place like we're some kind of dolls they can just kill." Kasamatsu brings up the topic and rubs violently on his eyes, "But i guess it was our fault for being ignorant."

"They might have a reason, y'know?" the latter sips a portion of his coffee, "I grew up knowing some dirty shits, so I could pretty much relate to them."

If ever his colleague criticizes him with that peering look, Kagami must have been mistaken coming clean to his past actions as a drug dealer was a good idea. Though he was amused when Kasamatsu chuckles in between his sipping.

"Don't worry kid, it's not just you who has a dark side." Kagami sees the dint of fear varying with sadness, "I lost a friend when I let him escape during _that_ time."

Kagami wakes up an hour later with no ulterior motives of ever besieging his senpai any further. Kasamatsu has fled to the bathroom and he hears the perpetual blusters of murmurs in the hospital.

Sliding on the phone, the oncoming call of his brother displays on his . Kagami sighs, declines the mobile with hesitancy before proceeding off to change. Himuro has been calling him too lately, and if ever he finds out Kagami was injured,he might waver in panic.

Later on he gets the news about the Tokyo Police Department having 50% population of the criminals able to escape; Aomine, Yuri, Kamura, Sento, and more of names he was sure were bestowed upon the escaped prisoners.

Kagami constantly reminds himself it wasn't his fault, for he knew he wasn't expecting any bomb implantation. And the higher-ups expects too well to have strengthened security if they didn't want this issues flowing around as rumors and gossips of their irresponsibility.

Kasamatsu appears later on and both exchange glances before bidding goodbye to the hospital.

#

 **Tokyo, Kamizake Drug Syndicate**

"Kagami Taiga," Hanamiya voices out, "Works as a police officer on some shitty department station; recruited just three weeks ago before the bomb Akashi implanted."

Folders land violently on top of Imayoshi's shiny table. The fireplace (as always) lit up leaving flares of fires.

"He looks good enough, are you sure it's him?" Hanamiya peeks over the pictures once Imayoshi opens them. He does catch a glimpse of flicker on the man's eyes.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I have seen the prominent features of one of the most prestigious drug dealers in Japan."

Imayoshi always hides something under his signature smirk.

~*o0o*~

 **A/N; I really have no life :/ Thanks for the R & R's**

 **The first two chapters are only introductions. Chapter Three will not be in the same style as this. Love yah!**


End file.
